


Teáscsésze

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Graceful Playboys [12]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lefeküdni Kyóval képtelen ötlet. Ő és én együtt, egy ágyban? A gondolat annyira groteszk, hogy nevethetnékem támad, mégis vagyok akkora hülye, hogy amikor a sörtől kicsit becsiccsentve hazaérek, bekapcsoljam a számítógépemet, és utánanézzek, milyen pletykák keringenek az interneten Kyo ágybeli teljesítményéről."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teáscsésze

\- Ezt most mondd el még egyszer, de lassan! - kérem a törpét, miközben próbálok egy kevésbé idióta arckifejezést a képemre varázsolni, mint ami az elmúlt bő két percben volt rajta.

\- Azt mondtam, kefélnünk kéne – ismétli meg immáron harmadszorra, ezúttal lassan és tagoltan, nekem pedig harmadszorra fut végig a hideg a hátamon hatvan másodpercen belül, ráadásul negyvenöt fokban.

Megköszörülöm a torkom, hogy ezzel is időt nyerjek, mielőtt válaszolnék. Még ki kell gondolnom, hogyan is fogalmazzam meg tapintatosan, amit mondani készülök. Néhány hosszú másodpercig csak nézek rá, a felvont szemöldökére, a szája szegletében bujkáló gúnyos mosolyra, és a nyakát díszítő tetoválásra.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne.

\- Dehogynem az! - vágja rá, miközben úgy néz rám, mint aki nem érti a problémámat. Mintha a legjobb haveroddal kefélni a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.

\- És mondd csak, miért is kellene nekünk kefélni? - Nagyon remélem, hogy a hangom nem remeg annyira, mint a kezeim az ölemben, az asztal alatt.

\- Csak. Szerintem jó lenne – von vállat, majd felugrik a székéből, egy ezerjenest dob az asztalra, és egyszerűen kisétál a kocsmából. Az ajtóból azért még visszakiabál: - Fontold meg az ajánlatom.

Kyo az egyetlen ember, aki zavarba tud hozni. Ez talán mindig így volt, még diákkoromban sem pirultam el, ha a lányok randira hívtak, vagy ha leégettem magam angolórán az osztálytársaim előtt. Amikor Yoshiki leszerződtetett, talán csak én voltam az, akinek nem izzadt a tenyere a kézfogáskor. Sőt, még azt is simán el tudtam viselni, amikor egyszer-egyszer rányitottam Die-ra kefélés közben, vagy amikor a rajongólányok keze a legbecsesebb testrészemre tévedt a koncerteken. Semmi, de semmi nem tudott zavarba hozni – csak Kyo, de ő már az első pillanattól kezdve.

Amikor először találkoztunk, Kyo egy kicsi, fura, magánakvaló törpe volt. Kyo tulajdonképpen még ma is egy kicsi, fura, magánakvaló törpe, csak annyi a különbség, hogy a saját kis világába engem már beengedett – valamennyire. Olyan ez, mint amikor bekopogsz valakihez, aki beinvitál a lakásába, de nem vezet be a nappaliba, hogy leültessen, hanem csak az előtérben ácsorogtok. Aztán legközelebb a kanapéjára ültet, talán egy kávéval is megkínál, utána már esetleg beenged a konyhájába, hogy tölts magadnak egy pohár vizet, aztán jön a mosdó és a fürdőszoba, végül alhatsz a kanapéján egy görbe este után, reggel lezuhanyozhatsz nála, sőt, még reggelit is készít, és talán, amikor már nem vagy félidegen, beenged a hálószobájába is, hogy elvigyél egy CD-t, vagy kivegyél magadnak egy váltás pólót a szekrényéből, amikor az ottalvósdit nem terveztétek be. Lépésről lépésre leszel félidegenből munkatárs, munkatársból haver, haverból jóbarát.

Az, hogy az ajtóban ácsorgástól mennyire gyorsan jutsz el addig, hogy belemászhass a személyes terébe, minden ember esetében különbözik. Die például néhány perc alatt beengedett az életébe, Shinyáról bezzeg sokáig azt sem tudtam, hol lakik. Kyo pedig... nos, azt hiszem, az ő képletes hálószobájáig soha nem fogok eljutni, még akkor sem, ha éppen most tett nekem félreérthetetlen ajánlatot.

Lefeküdni Kyóval képtelen ötlet. Ő és én együtt, egy ágyban? A gondolat annyira groteszk, hogy nevethetnékem támad, mégis vagyok akkora hülye, hogy amikor a sörtől kicsit becsiccsentve hazaérek, bekapcsoljam a számítógépemet, és utánanézzek, milyen pletykák keringenek az interneten Kyo ágybeli teljesítményéről. Ugyanis, rá kell döbbennem, tulajdonképpen Kyo annyira távolságtartó velem - és a banda többi tagjával is -, hogy még csak arról sem tudtunk soha, ha felvitt magához valakit a hotelszobába, hacsak véletlenül nem láttuk meg az illetőt kisurranni. Ő nem beszél arról, hogy milyen volt egy-egy csaj az ágyban, vagy hogy mire vette rá őket, de még azzal sem dicsekszik el, ha sikerül egy-egy szupermodellt megfektetnie.

Beletelik egy kis időbe, míg megtalálom, amit keresek. Ezer éve nem nézegettem ezeket a pletykafórumokat, és őszintén szólva nem is érdekeltek. A fele sületlenség, követhetetlenek a témák, ráadásul többségében csak rosszindulatú megjegyzéseket olvas magáról az ember. Tulajdonképpen most sem tudom, mit csinálok, amikor a linkek között céltalanul kattintgatva végül megtalálom, amit keresek, és olvasni kezdek. A szavak szinte el sem jutnak az agyamig, kétszer is neki kell veselkednem, aztán egy darabig emésztenem az olvasottakat. Elszoktam ettől a fiatalos, internetes szlengtől, sőt, amióta használtam, már új kifejezések jelentek meg, ezért kicsit olyan, mintha félig idegen nyelven írták volna a bejegyzéseket a buta kis csitrik. Aztán, amikor az alkohotól tompult, öreg agyam végre felfogja, amit a képernyőn lát, egy gonosz kis gondolat furakszik be a fejembe: talán Kyo nem is mondott akkora hülyeséget. Lehet, hogy tényleg jó lenne.

Másnap reggel, amikor kissé másnaposan kinyitom a szemem és morogva az aszpirines dobozért nyúlok, tinifiúkat megszégyenítő merevedés fogad. Oké, Kaoru, nyugodj le, ez nem jelent semmit - nyugtatom magam, pedig pontosan emlékszem rá, hogy Kyóval álmodtam, és bizony az alsónadrágomból vert sátor annak az álomnak a műve.

Utálom Kyót. Mindig tudja manipulálni az embert, és tessék, megint el fogja érni a célját! Ezt nem hagyhatom, jutok elhatározásra, miközben nagy nehezen kimászok a fürdőszobába és beállok a jéghideg zuhany alá. Éppen csak végzek a tisztálkodással, amikor megszólal a kaputelefon, ám mire a derekam köré csavarnám a törölközőt és odarohannék a készülékhez, az elhallgat, néhány másodperc múlva pedig hallom a jellegzetes kattogást, ami azt jelzi, valaki beütötte a kapukódot. Csak kevesen ismerik azt a négyjegyű számot: a banda, a menedzserek és páran, akik nekünk dolgoznak, és munkaügyben sokszor fordulnak meg a lakásomon. Die-ra számítok, esetleg Shinyára - tegnap elkezdtünk egy új számot írni, lehet, az éjjel befejezték a munkát -, ám ehelyett maga az Ördög jelenik meg az ajtóm előtt és kopog be. A kémlelőnyíláson át is látom, hogy vigyorog, a lépcsőház ablakán keresztül éppen az arcára süt a nap, groteszk, horrorfilmbe illő árnyékot vetve a szeme alá. Egy pillanatig habozom, nem akarom kinyitni neki az ajtót, de végül megadom magam - Kyo biztosan tudja, hogy itthon vagyok, és addig úgysem tágít, míg nem engedem be.

\- Szép jó reggelt! - táncol be a nappalimba, már-már gyermeki vidámsággal, ami tudom, semmi jót nem jelent számomra. Fekete bőrdzsekit visel, a farmerja farzsebéből kilóg a pénztárcája, a lakáskulcsa az övtartójára fűzve csilingel, miközben besétál a nappaliba és ledobja magát a kanapéra. Mást nem hozott magával, csak egy kis papírdobozt, amit óvatosan letesz a dohányzóasztalra.

\- Hát ez meg? - bökök a dobozra, mire Kyo készségesen kinyitja. Két teáscsésze kerül elő a barna kartonból, kézzel festett porcelán mindkettő, az egyiken apró cseresznye-, a másikon barackvirágok alkotják a mintát.

\- Kiotóban vettem - magyarázza. - Gondoltam, teázhatnánk egyet.

\- És ezért hoztad a saját csészédet? - vonom fel a szemöldököm. Komolyan, Kyón néha tényleg túl nehéz kiigazodni. Lehet, jobb lenne nem is gondolkodnom rajta, csak hagyni, hogy megfőzze a teát a konyhámban. Vitatkozni vele úgyis meddő próbálkozás lenne, felesleges belekezdenem abba, hogy meglepő módon én is tartok itthon bögréket, poharakat, csészéket, sőt, még tányérjaim, evőpálcikáim, kanalam, villám, késem is van, a lábosokról és a kancsókról nem is beszélve.

\- Ezek különleges csészék - jelenti ki, és még bólint is egyet hozzá. - Nos, főzöl akkor teát?

Ja, hogy én tegyem fel a vizet? Sóhajtva megyek ki a konyhába és mit sem törődve Kyo nappaliból behallatszó tiltakozásával, az egyik lábosban kezdek el vizet melegíteni, majd zöldteát adagolok a két csésze szűrőjébe.

\- Nos, gondolkodtál az ajánlatomon? - kérdezi meg Kyo, aki most már a konyha küszöbén áll, az ajtófélfának támaszkodva. A karjait keresztbe fonja egymás előtt, és úgy vigyorog rám, mintha közöltem volna, hogy előre hozták a karácsonyt.

\- Igen, és a válaszom: nem. - Próbálok határozottságot erőltetni magamra, a hangom mégis bizonytalanul megremeg az utolsó szónál, amit Kyo természetesen azonnal észrevesz.

\- Hát jó - von vállat. Hiába tudjuk mindketten, hogy mennyire kevés volt a meggyőződés az előbbi mondatomban, egyelőre úgy tesz, mint aki észre sem veszi, sőt, mint akit nem is érdekel különösebben az egész, ám amikor a pulthoz hajol, hogy felvegye róla a barackvirágos csészét, mintegy véletlenül végigsimít az alkaromon. Mintha áram rázna meg, megugrom egy pillanatra, és azt hiszem, a szívem is kihagyott egy ütemet. Szinte hozzám sem ért, mégis sokkolt, ahogy a lehetetlenül puha ujjai végigszántottak a bőrömön. - Bármikor meggondolhatod magad - folytatja szenvtelenül, és hiába forró még, belekortyol a teába. - Csak szólj, az ajánlatom korlátlan ideig érvényes.

\- Jó tudni - sziszegem, és inkább a teával foglalom le magam: kiveszem a szűrőt a csészéből és kinyitom a konyhaablakot, hogy a külső párkányra tegyem a forró italt. Ilyenkor télen, amikor nincs türelmem kivárni, hogy meghűljön az étel vagy a tea, mindig az ablakpárkányra teszem.

\- Figyelj, Kao! Szerintem nekünk tényleg...

\- Az Isten szerelmére, Kyo! - csattanok fel, elveszítve minden türelmemet. - Mi a faszért lovagolsz ezen a témán? Nem. Fogok. Veled. Lefeküdni - tagolom neki, mintha egy óvodással beszélnék, hátha akkor eljut az agyáig, ő azonban össze se rezzen a hangnememtől, egykedvűen tanulmányozza az arcomat, miközben a teáscsészét forgatja a kezében.

\- Pedig akarod - szólal meg végül, egy percnyi hallgatás után, mire én lenyelek egy cifra káromkodást, kifújom a levegőt, és orrnyergemet masszírozva lehuppanok az egyik bárszékre. Ezt már nem vagyok képes sokáig elviselni, biztos, hogy agyvérzést fogok kapni, ha a törpe sokáig folytatja. - Akkor sem?

\- Nem, Kyo - sóhajtom fáradtan. - Akkor sem. A legjobb barátom vagy, ráadásul együtt dolgozunk. Nem gondolod, hogy ha megtennénk, az tönkretenné kettőnk kapcsolatát?

\- Nem - rázza meg a fejét, mire én úgy nézek rá, mint egy ütődöttre. Most ő sóhajt egyet, és kezd el tagoltan, ámde barátságos hangnemben magyarázni. - Figyelj, Kao, felnőtt férfiak vagyunk, nem tizenéves csitrik. Ez pedig csak szex. Semmit nem kuszálna köztünk össze, mert mindketten tudnánk kezelni a helyzetet, de ha te nem így gondolod, akkor inkább nem erőltetem.

\- Különben is, mi ez a hirtelen jött érdeklődés? - teszem fel a kérdést, hogy egy időre eltereljem a témát és ne kelljen reagálnom az előbbi szavaira. Hiszen tudom, hogy igaza van, én mégis félek meglépni ezt. - Eddig soha nem adtad jelét, hogy akarnál tőlem valamit.

\- Tudod - néz oldalra, én pedig meglepetten veszem tudomásul, hogy a törpe most bizony zavarban van -, hát, az az igazság, hogy egy ideje már gondolkozom rajta, hogy milyen érzés lenne a passzív félnek lenni... de nem mertem kipróbálni, mert nem akartam, hogy ismeretlenek erről pletykáljanak, meg különben is, nem igazán bízom az emberekben, ezt te is tudod.

Kibuggyan belőlem a röhögés, és egy percig meg sem tudok szólalni, csak a hasamat fogva görnyedezni a széken.

\- Kyo, te most komolyan azt mondod, hogy azért akarsz velem lefeküdni, hogy kipróbálhasd, milyen érzés, ha seggberaknak? Pont velem, a legjobb haveroddal?

\- Tudod mit, felejtsd el! - teszi maga elé a kezét, és már menne is ki a konyhából, ha nem kapnék utána. Egyetlen határozott mozdulattal rántom vissza magamhoz. Mostanra eltűnt a nevetés minden nyoma az arcomról, mert egy másik gonosz kis gondolat furakodott be az agyamba. Tudom, hogy nem lenne szabad engednem a kísértésnek, de nem tudok ellenállni, bármennyire is szeretnék.

\- Rendben, benne vagyok, de csak egy feltétellel - hallom meg a saját hangomat, mire Kyo felvonja a szemöldökét, és egy bólintással jelzi, hogy hallgat. - Mondd meg nekem őszintén, miért pont én?

\- Hát nem az előbb beszéltük meg? Azért, mert te vagy a legjobb barátom. - Valahol megható, hogy Kyo így gondol rám, a józan eszem mégis tudja, hogy van ebben valami beteges, valami ésszerűtlen, és ezért jobb lenne visszatáncolni. Azonban én sem vagyok fából, sőt, én is csak egy tipikus férfi vagyok, aki ma reggel ráadásul egy orbitális merevedéssel a gatyájában ébredt, és még csak le sem tudta rendezni magát, a helyzeten pedig nem segít, hogy Kyo mindössze ötcentinyire áll tőlem.

\- Figyelj, menj el egy pszichológushoz, vagy valami, mert semmi értelme annak, amit teszel vagy mondasz - sóhajtom Kyo feje búbjának. Így, a bárszéken ülve kényelmesen, észrevétlenül bele tudok szagolni a samponillatú tincseibe.

\- Ja, aztán majd panaszkodhatsz, ha ad valami dilibogyót, amitől szobanövény leszek és nem tudok majd dolgozni - morogja. - Különben is, éppen most mondtál nekem igent, szóval azt hiszem, te is jöhetsz velem az agyturkászhoz.

\- Igazad van - nevetem, majd felállva karon ragadom, és a hálószobába húzom. - Akkor csináljuk rendesen!

\- Ha rendesen akarnánk csinálni, akkor előbb háromszor randiznunk kéne, nem? - röhögi, de nekem már nincs türelmem a hülyeségeihez. Elérte, amit akart, addig manipulált, míg az ujjai köré csavart, és most azt teszem, amit ő szeretne, viselje is a következményeit. Szinte letéprem róla a ruhát és az ágyra lököm, ő pedig rongybabaként hagyja magát. Én irányítok, a hasára fordítom, míg az ujjaimmal tágítom, aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve az ölembe húzom, és miközben szájon csókolom a hátára tetovált Kannont, mintha csak a bódhiszattva iránti imádatomat akarnám kifejezni, belé lököm magam.

Kyo szűk, annyira, hogy meg kell állnom, különben azonnal elsülnék, de neki is szoknia kell még az érzést. A gardróbszekrény ajtajára szerelt tükörben látom, ahogy résnyire nyílnak ajkai és két szemöldöke között mély barázdák jelennek meg az arcán, de hang nélkül tűri a fájdalmat, sőt, talán még élvezi is, hiszen világ életében mazochista volt. A tekintetünk találkozik, mire az arcán egy mosoly árnyéka szalad át, amit én biztatásnak veszek, és nagyon lassan ringatni kezdem a csípőmet.Egy idő után ő is mozogni kezd, a kezeimet a derekára fonva segítek neki, hogy ne tévessze el a ritmust, a szemei lassan lecsukódnak, és a hátát a mellkasomnak dönti. Ameddig csak lehet, elhúzom az egészet, de amikor már az ő idegei sem bírják tovább, a kezemmel rásegítek. Egyetlen gyors mozdulat elég, hogy átlendítsem a határain, és néhány pillanattal később én is az óvszerbe élvezek.

\- Hazudtam - motyogja már reggel, még félálomban. A mellkasomat használja párnának, a forró lélegzete csiklandozza bőröm.

\- Miről?

\- Azt mondtam, hogy felnőttként tudom kezelni ezt. - Nem néz rám, de hiába fúrja a fejét a nyakam hajlatába, én tudom, hogy egy sunyi kis vigyor jelenik meg ajkain. - De én nem akarom felnőttként kezelni és elfelejteni. Veled akarok lenni.

\- Tudhattam volna, hogy erre megy ki a játék - sóhajtom. Hát persze, a manipulatív kis szemétláda, most már nem mondhatok neki nemet. Most már nem akarok nemet mondani. - Jól van, felőlem. De ha a többiek rájönnek, te magyarázkodsz.

Egész éjjel nem ment a fűtés, nem volt rá szükség, felmelegítettük egymást, mostanra azonban kihűlt a lakás. Felcsavarom a termosztátot, ám csak akkor tudatosul bennem, mennyire hideg volt éjszaka, amikor kettérepedve találom az ablakpárkányon felejtett teáscsészét.


End file.
